


业余园丁

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Vergil takes a hobby, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 历经几十年的艰难求生，维吉尔意识到是时候好好享受生活了，他决定培养一个爱好。但丁对他哥哥的任何事业都百分百支持，只要别在花园里种苹果树，毕竟上次他这样做的时候结果不太好。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	业余园丁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Садовод-любитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166102) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



他们首先是找到了一间几乎没怎么被破坏、风刮不进去的房间，然后他们把大衣铺在地上就地而眠。维吉尔在魔界打开的传送门把他们带到了这座老宅的废墟中。此时人界正值夜晚，所以这座宅子看起来令人毛骨悚然，跟从小孩的噩梦中活活走出来的似的。但他们已经没有力气再去找别的地方了，再怎么说，这也比睡在开阔的空地要好受。

曾经是客厅的地板上铺着一块老旧而灰扑扑的地毯，上面的绒毛已经破破烂烂了。但和魔界的土壤相比，它却显得出奇的柔软舒适。大衣上的污渍恶心地糊到了肩膀上，但他们已经累得无法动弹了。

但丁醒来时已经是早上，光线穿过奇迹般牢固的窗户（玻璃上有网状的裂缝，似乎稍微强一点风都能把窗户打碎）透进房间。但丁躺在那儿，等着维吉尔睁开眼睛——维吉尔睡在他旁边，阎魔刀放在胸前，甚至在睡梦中还紧紧地攥着她的剑柄。一缕阳光横在维吉尔的脸上，直照他的眼皮，但这并没有打扰到他。

听着他的呼吸，但丁抬头看向天花板。天花板上布满裂痕。书架上方的角落有一个熟悉的裂纹，但丁从小就记得它，当时还完美平整的天花板上只多出一道突兀的裂缝，让人很是恼火。

现在多了很多了。

但丁能听到维吉尔在醒来时的气息是如何变化的：先是一阵颤抖，冻住，然后呼吸继续，不过不再那么深沉。

但丁仍然觉得很累，一动也不想动。他只想一直就这样躺着，用目光描绘天花板上的道道裂纹，小心翼翼地翻阅脑海中那些混乱的记忆。嗯……剩下的那些。

维吉尔响亮地叹了口气。但丁差点吓了一跳，他的哥哥在魔界中甚至从来不允许自己大声呼吸。在这里，他一定感到了自由。但丁看着维吉尔，他睁开的眼睛因刺目的阳光而立刻眯了起来，本就明亮的双眼在晨光的照耀下愈发澄澈。

但丁翻过身，对着他的脸。

维吉尔若有所思地盯着天花板，握着阎魔刀的手指稍微放松了一点。

他们决定留在这里。

不想再回去打打杀杀了。他们累了，但丁认为他们早就该退休了，但他俩还是像毛头小子一样四处奔波。维吉尔对此嗤之以鼻，但还是表示赞同。毕竟这曾经是他们的家。虽然已经破败，但它仍然是那栋房子，每一个角落里还藏着那么多温暖而明媚的回忆。

不仅如此：曾经是前门的地方现在连面墙都没有了，维吉尔以前总会飞快地从中跑过。全家福还挂在那儿，画中的妈妈依然温柔地看过来。

而维吉尔避开了她的目光。

Qliphoth把房子周围乃至整座城市的土地都铲掉了。如果说这座大宅曾经在现代化高楼的重重包围下显得微不足道，那现在放眼望去，四周已经空无一物了。在双胞胎砍掉Qliphoth后，它的根部自然干枯塌陷了，但土壤已经无法恢复为原来的平地。他们的房子矗立在摇摇欲坠的平台上，要不是但丁和维吉尔是半魔，他们在这种景观间行动起来会相当吃力。好在他们有翅膀，不至于在移动上碰到问题。

经过几天的休息，又在这座城市的废墟中搜寻了几天食物，维吉尔开始挖掘旧物。但丁一点不想爬进壁橱里东翻西找，但他更不愿意放维吉尔一个人呆着。

在一个壁橱里，维吉尔翻出了一大包小纸袋，眯起眼睛短促地“哦”了一声。

它们是各种花的种子。妈妈真的很喜欢种花，以前这座房子的每一个窗台上都摆满了各式各样的花盆，在他们家，一年四季花期不断。

直到如今，那些花盆依然摆在窗台上：大小各异，里面躺着腐烂植物的残骸。

维吉尔若有所思地看着那些种子和花盆，说：“我想试试种点东西。”

“你已经试过一次了。”但丁回答道。

维吉尔恼怒地瞪了他一眼，起身拿着种子去找适合的花盆。

但丁怀疑这些种子到底长出什么东西来，毕竟它们已经有三十多年的历史了……但没有必要劝阻维吉尔，如果他能专注于某种活动而稍微分散注意力……那也算是件好事。

大概吧。

维吉尔找到了一个大花盆，他松了松土，把整整一小袋三色堇的种子均匀地洒在里面。这个种子袋是自制的，有手写的花名在上面。妈妈的笔迹。

维吉尔不会把它扔掉的。

但丁懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，看着他的哥哥坐在地上，脱下外套，轻手轻脚地拿着瓶子往泥土上浇水：他们在城里发现了大量的瓶装水，并把能找到的全部拉回了家。

“你觉得能种出来吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔耸了耸肩，眼神几乎在花钵上钻出个洞来，好像只要他盯得够狠种子就能立马发芽似的。

一个星期后，土面上似乎什么都看不到，维吉尔越来越沮丧。他脸上的表情倒是没什么变化，可但丁能感觉到哥哥周身的气压越来越低。

又过了几天，维吉尔走进了但丁在沙发上打盹的房间。他瞥了眼哥哥，睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠，坐起来扬了扬眉毛。

维吉尔在他旁边坐下，怀里抱着那个花盆，一株孤独的萌芽竟然从中钻了出来，维吉尔唐突地冒出一句：“我想你了。”

但丁挑眉看他。维吉尔看起来意外的忧伤，平时冷淡疏离的神色从他的目光中消失了，他盯着小小的花芽，仿佛那是他唯一的锚，一条即将爆裂的生命线。

“为什么？”

维吉尔沉默了很久，但丁以为他不会回答了。以他对自己哥哥的了解，但丁知道追问也没有用，维吉尔却开口了。

“因为妈妈，还有……这一切。” 他的手指不确定地绕着房间转了一圈，然后放回花盆的弧形边缘。一些泥土堵在了他的指甲缝里，但维吉尔并不急着去清理，只是用指尖轻轻敲打着塑料。

但丁没有料到会有如此直率的坦白，他愣住了。

他感到害怕：他没想到维吉尔会有这样诚恳的时刻，也完全没有为此做好准备，一时间不知道该说些什么。

“我也是。”但丁回答说，大脑一片空白。

维吉尔凝视着那颗萌芽，缓慢而深沉地呼吸着，再次沉浸在自己的思绪中。但丁保持沉默，不想让他分心，也不想破坏他们之间特殊的寂静。维吉尔似乎已经忘记了他的存在，但丁却不介意。他还记得小时候，维吉尔忙着看书的时候，他是怎么坐在哥哥身边的，那时但丁不用费多少心思就能动摇他的注意力。有那么一些夜晚，但丁会在维吉尔轻轻的朗读声中沉沉入睡。

第二天，那颗小芽死了，维吉尔叹息一声，举起了阎魔刀。

“你这是要去哪？”但丁焦虑地问。维吉尔转过身，他的脸色一如既往地难以阅读而严肃，这让但丁更加焦急了。传送门扭曲的边缘不断晃动，令人头晕目眩。

“我要去商店。”出乎意料地，维吉尔回答。“但这个城市里什么都没有。而且我需要种子。”

“你有钱吗？”

“没有。”

但丁冷笑一声。

“听着，我们得先回事务所一趟。不用想都知道那两个女人已经把它占为己有了……” 但丁痛苦地叹了口气。“然后我们应该去尼禄家看看。要是他发现我们回来了还不告诉他，他会亲自把我们的头咬下来的。”

尼禄把不满写在了脸上。好吧，或者说他其实很高兴，虽然他冲着他们大吼大叫骂他们是两个无耻的混蛋。然后他展开翅膀给了一人一个紧紧的拥抱，压得他们差点窒息。

他强迫维吉尔去和姬莉叶见面，维吉尔忍受了成年后的第一次家庭聚餐（小时候，他和但丁只会在桌底下打打闹闹，不会参与爸爸妈妈的任何对话，现在他却不得不成了桌上的家长）。姬莉叶的存在像一束美妙而宁静的光线，让维吉尔想起了二十多年前在福图纳遇到的某个人……姬莉叶轻松地缓解了餐桌上的尴尬，而且她的厨艺也很好。

维吉尔注意到了窗台上的鲜花，便对姬莉叶发起了这个话题，她热情地与他分享了各种小窍门，但在维吉尔放弃了种棵树的想法后，她不小心举了一个苹果树的例子。

但丁和尼禄同时被噎住了，那棵苹果树让但丁聊了维吉尔一整天。

维吉尔有点不爽。小时候，他们家花园里长着一棵高大秀丽的苹果树，兄弟俩经常爬树，也经常从树枝上掉下来，摔得一身疙瘩，扯下未成熟的青苹果。

但丁当然也记得。但他还记得有一大棵苹果树是如何把整个城市连根挖走的，他不想重蹈覆辙。当然，并不是说他不信任维吉尔……但丁相信自己的哥哥已经不再渴望这些，比如更多的战斗、更强大的力量以及其他可能让人类陷入可怕危机的东西，但某种迷信的恐惧和对维吉尔动机的不完全理解让他无法泰然处之。

之后，他们回到了事务所。里面根本就没有人，但这个地方显然没有闲置下来。乱象并没有减少。

但丁挖出了他的小金库，他们匆忙离开生怕引起任何人的注意。莫里森、崔西或者蕾蒂随时可能会出现，但丁现在可一点都不想和他们中的任何一个接触。

他不得不给维吉尔分了几张钞票来支付园艺费用，但丁甚至让他一个人去商店——维吉尔已经不是个小男孩了，得多给他一点信任。

维吉尔离开了很长一段时间，又或者只是因为时钟的缺席让这显得更加漫长。但丁在屋子里逛了一圈，想着让维吉尔轻易离开真是个坏主意，随即屋子里的空气中有一股魔力流过——这是传送门在附近打开的迹象。

但无论如何也要花点时间才能找到维吉尔。他似乎躲在了屋子里的某个地方。

经过几分钟的寻找，但丁终于在后面的一个房间里发现了他。他旁边的沙发上躺着一大包种子，沙发脚下靠着一袋营养土。

“抓到你了！”

维吉尔嘘了一声，看也不看但丁一眼，先是冲他挥了挥手，又把手放下，拍了拍身边的沙发。但丁皱了皱眉头，慢慢走近。他的哥哥目不转睛地盯着那个小罐子，里面有五张鲜红的小嘴贪婪地张开了，这棵捕蝇草正等待着它的猎物。这种植物很好认，但丁经常在电视上的自然科教节目中看到它们，但根本没有想到在花店里能买到。

但丁在他身边坐了下来。

一只苍蝇飞过桌子。维吉尔看着它，巍然不动，看来已经有一段时间了。但丁也靠上沙发，观察那只苍蝇。它一会飞得离桌子很近，一会又飞到天花板上，绕着房间转了一圈又一圈。偶尔苍蝇会正好落在草盆的边缘，但丁就会想象着肉食植物那掠夺性的下颚会如何抽动，抓住那只昆虫，但它们不能，只能耐心等待。

“你又是从哪儿弄来的奇迹？”但丁问。维吉尔又嘘了一声，仿佛他们的声音会把苍蝇吓跑，但苍蝇都懒得理他们。

苍蝇又在草盆边缘落下，然后又起飞，落在离其中一根离大张的捕虫夹太近的茎上。但丁不禁屏住了呼吸，这真的很有趣。苍蝇爬得更近了，径直爬进了红色的大嘴里，草叶忽然一颤，猛地合上了。

维吉尔大声地呼出一口气。但丁看了他一眼：他哥哥脸上露出了一个骄傲父亲般的表情。

“你给自己整了个艾奇德娜①。”

“什么艾奇德娜？”维吉尔平和地问。

“没什么……我只是想起来一件事。”

栽种了绿植的房子显得更加活泼宜人，但后来维吉尔觉得窗台的面积不够用，于是他搬了墙外，决定在那里也种点东西。

“你可以种些能吃的东西啊，”但丁说，看着维吉尔满怀爱意地给小绿芽浇水。“不然这里除了花就只有花了。”

“我想种的。” 维吉尔转过身来，冷冷地剐了他一眼。“但被你反对了。”

“喂喂，苹果树可不是世界上唯一的果树。除此之外，还有很多其他的选择。比如我希望能种点草莓，或者番茄！”

维吉尔把目光从但丁身上移开，转移到简陋的门廊边上那片还没被他侵略的区域。

“你会把它们处理好的。”他说。

后来的事实证明，房屋周围的土壤都被Qlipoth的汁液浸透了，因此无需种植苹果树也能收获一株魔界特产植物。

但丁开始担心作为实验种植的捕蝇草会吞掉他。又过了一个月，天气开始变冷，维吉尔也对自己的植物感到害怕，他洗劫了父亲留下的图书馆，在地上画了一些可疑的五角星，念了点什么咒语，然后郑重宣布他建造了一个温室。此后，普通的植被都不复存在了，他们也不再需要给这些苗床除草了：它们会自己给自己除草，把所有非本属的植物都吃掉了。

但平心而论，草莓在这块土壤上的长势相当喜人。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：①经原作者指正，此处指鬼泣4中的一个Boss，艾奇德娜。


End file.
